Q and A time with Selena Gomez
by Swaggin'withthe-illest
Summary: It's Q and A time with Selena Gomez! The So Random! cast and the MacKenzie Falls cast answer questions for you! plase read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: Yet, still I don't own SWAC and if I did falling for the falls would already be on tv!!

So these questions will be asked by my friends the in the next chapter you guys can send you questions

* * *

Q and A time with Selena Gomez

Selena:Hi everybody! I'm Selena Gomez on Q and A time. Today we'll take your questions for the So Random! and the MacKenzie Falls cast! Come on out guys! (both casts come out and sit)

Selena:Hey guys how are you doing?

All:Great!

Selena:Okay so we'll get you guys to answer some questions. Okay the first question from Starzz (I just made up names) is for all of you. If you could have a room full of any one thing, what would it be?

Sonny:Stuffed animals! I just love cuddling them because they are so soft!!

Tawni:Clothes!

Selena:(quietly) No duh

Tawni:I heard that!

Nico:Girls!

Grady:Cheese!

Zora:gnomes!

Chad:Mirrors!

Selena(quietly) also no duh

Chad: you know you're not good at saying things quietly?

Portlyn:hmm… I'm not sure.

Marta:Shoes

Skyler:Chocolate

Chasity:ooh puppies!

Ferguson:money!

Selena:Okay the next question is from Blueskies1123 for the So Random cast. Her question is, What is your favourite sketch in So Random?

Tawni:The check it out girls. I was so good in that one, and sonny was...ok…

Sonny:Hey! Mine was also the check it out girls.

Grady:Gassie the toot'n pooch!

Nico:Scottland's top model. I just really liked wearing no pants!!

Zora:Annoying girl!

Selena:Okay next question is for all of you from SWACrules!. Her question is, If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

Chad:Nothing! Why would I want to change anything about me? I am awesome!

Selena:Sure you are Chad!

Chad:I am!

Selena:Sure you are!

Chad:BUT I AM!!

A/N Okay guys sorry but there's chapter one! I promise to update soon and not keep you waiting!! Please review! Press that button and please please please review and send in your questions for them!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Well there was only 2 but thanks anyways! Oh and sorry i didnt update as soon as i thought. This chapter is dedicated to SweetChocolate501 and SimpleyChanny Disclaimer:I own nothing blah. ..

* * *

Selena :Hi guys we're here again on Q and A time but this time , only with the So Random cast and Chad. Ok, let's get on with the questions fast. This question is from SimpleyChanny for all of you. The question is, Who is your favourite celeb couple? Oooh I want to answer this too! But after you guys .

Tawni:I'm sorry Sonny but, no wait I'm not sorry ! Channy !

Nico:Channy

Grady:Channay .

Nico:Yo G, it's Channy not Channay .

Grady:I know I just wanted to say it like that !

Zora:Channy !

Selena:I'm with them guys! Channy all the way !

Sonny:Wait, what the heck is Channy ?

Chad:Yeah what's Channy ?

Selena:Oh my gosh! You don't know what Channy is ? DISGRACE! (sonny and chad give her weird looks)

I mean, Channy is you guys! Chad and Sonny, Channy !

Sonny:But we're not a couple…

Selena:Not yet anyways !

Chad:Pfft me and Sonny ? Please !

Sonny: Ha yeah me and Chad ? Ugh !

Selena:Do you not remember what you told each other the last time I visited you guys ?

Chad:Uhh, nothing ?

Sonny: Yeah nothing at all .

Selena:Well you night have not known this but I secretly recorded what you said with my tape recorder !

Sonny: That thing again ? Really ?

Selena:Yes really ! Hey you guys want to hear it ?

All (except for sonny and chad):Yes !

Sonny and Chad:No !

Selena:Five against two sorry but here it plays !

(tape recorder)

_Chad:Yeah who is she to tell us we can't like each other ? If I want to like you, I will !_

_Sonny:Yeah and if I want to like you then I will !_

_Chad:Yeah and if I want to think you have pretty hair, I will !_

_Sonny:Yeah and if I want to think you have soarkly eyes then I will !_

_(end of tape)_

Tawni:Wow . You guys should really think of what you're gonna say before you say it !

Sonny:Yea I should of done that (slouches embarrassed)

Chad:So how about last nights episode of MacKenzie Falls huh, huh ?

(All except chad gags)

Chad:Ok what about So Random ?

(all except chad) Yeah! Whoo! go So Random!

Chad: (gags)

Grady:Haha five against one sucka !!

Chad:Who cares what you vote, everybody knows that MacKenzie Falls is better than So Random !

Selena:Hello guys pay attention you are on television and we've only gone through one question !

All:Sorry .

Selena:Ok from Denise to Sonny her question is, How life ?? What ? Why would you ask a question like that on here ?

Sonny:Umm .. Good …

Chad:Ha well mine's great, perfect AMAZING, AWESOME, WONDERFUL, FANTASTIC …

Selena:Uh Chad, hello, this question is not for you ..

Chad: Pfft like I didn't know that ..

Selena: Cuz you didn't ..

Chad:Whatever, I have a BETTER, AMAZING, PERFECT, AWESOME, WONDERFUL, FANTASTIC, FABULOUS ..

Selena: Mouth that will keep shut unless it's your turn to answer ?? Good ! Ok now this question is for .. Chad .. Well uh whatever your name is who asked this question, did it have to be for Chad! You just ruined my moment ! Ok Chad the question is, Why are you such a jerk. Hey I take that back! Good question, Chad, why are you such a jerk ??

Chad:I am not a jerk ! Who ever you are, I'm going to find you and sue you for asking me that on t.v !!!

Selena:Yeah sue someone for asking a question wow Chad that will make people think you are nice !! You do remember that not only she asked that question on t.v, but you answered it on t.v !?

Chad:Heh, i don't know what the answer to that is ..

Selena:Ok Chad wasted our time so we only have 2 more questions . The first one is from Marie for Zora, Why do you like it in the vents?

Zora:Well it's very roomy and it's great to spy on people when they don't know, like one time i saw Chad practicing kissing on a stuffed animal!

Chad: i didn't do that!

Selena:Whatever. Last question is from SweetChocolate501 for Chad. Chad, who do you like, i mean like-like?

Chad:Psh i don't like girls, girls like me !

Selena:Chad for real who do you have a crush on andi already know this but i just want you to admit it !

Chad:fine, to get this over with .. (whispers) sonny

Selena:What was that ?

Chad:(mad) SONNY OK !!

Selena:Hahaha in your face i told you you liked her !!

Chad:Whatever .

Selena:Well thats all the time we have today . See you next time on Q and A !!


End file.
